Tropang Laine
by laine-lim
Summary: They were all childhood friends until one day they parted ways for their different paths. Ten years later, they all met again. Is it destiny? Might go up to T for later chaps.
1. Introduction

Woohoo! RO fic again! Man, I missed writing so much… Okay, Disclaimer: Gravity owns Ragnarok Online. I only own this fic and the guild you're reading about. :D Ciao! Happy reading!

**Introduction**

Dearest Listeners,

Was it really destiny, fate, or just a coincidence? Could it be?

…

…SCREW DESTINY. I mean, seriously, we, the Tropang Laine, don't believe in such! For every action, there is an equal opposite reaction! Okay, what the heck. How did Newton's Law of Motion get in here? Okay, it doesn't have a connection but it's one of our mottos. Anyway, what I really mean is that everything happens for a reason. No such thing as coincidences or whatever. We believe that we met each other because it was meant to be. No more, no less. Not destiny, not written in the stars, or whatsoever. It's really for you to decide on what it really is, but for us, it was just meant to be.

For now, listen to our tale, I mean, story. Tropang Laine isn't just like any other guild. We don't focus on recruiting people to become a stronger guild, nor did we build this guild for the sake of popularity. (Hey, I rhymed! Build this guild!) Mainly, this guild is just for between us, the group of best friends. We went through a lot of hardships staying close to each other through the years, mostly "fun and wacky" hardships but sometimes there are fights which ranged from bickering each other to these incredibly big fights that tear us apart. Oh wait, that happened only one time when—OKAY! I almost spilled the beans there. Getting bored yet? Well, no more stalling. Here I go. How Tropang Laine came to be…

Signed,

Rey La Magnus 3

Sniper Extraordinaire

Guild Mistress of Tropang Laine

PS:

Here's a quick summary about ourselves:

**Guild Mistress, the Sun: Rey La Magnus**

Shut up, my name is not that funny. I'm Rey La Magnus, usually called Rey or sometimes Rey Rey by my friends/guild mates. My name "Rey" means protection. "Magnus" is Latin meaning great. Great protection! HAHAHA, beat that. Anyway, I'm a Sniper and can kick butt! I originated from Prontera but moved to Payon. Usually outgoing, but can get really… terrifying when I'm in my sinister mode.

**Second-in-command, the Ocean: Leanne Higurashi**

Lea-chan is the second in command of the guild. Despite being an Assassin Cross, she's extremely dependable, responsible, and even the nicest person you'll ever meet. Unlike others, Lea is much more inclined to peace than war. Now who wouldn't want someone like Lea? She's the perfect girl!

**Secretary, the Moon: Elisha Silvermoon**

Elie is the biggest lunatic you'll ever meet, but in a good way because she can always make you laugh with her slow thinking with jokes that result to INCREDIBLY LATE reactions. Inheriting her genes from her family from Juno, this Sage doesn't only cast spells but also writes with the most beautiful penmanship EVER. She has the penmanship to die for, so obviously we appointed her as the secretary.

**Treasurer, the Star: Jesse Silvermoon**

No, this is not a metaphor. Just because Jesse is a Silvermoon doesn't mean he's just a moon. We called him the Star because of the bright flashy gold things he always brings. Yes, you guessed it. MONEY! Thus his name, Jesse, means wealth. Ironic, isn't it? Brewer and battle all-in-one, being the Creator doesn't mean he only brew all day. He can literally entrance you with his talent in singing. Cool, the Singing Creator!

**Treasurer, the Earth: Jiang Uan Zhen**

This Louyang Whitesmith isn't all about forging AT ALL. Uan Zhen is a BATTLESMITH. She kicks butt. She may look calm but inside, she's a DEADLY KILLER… and yet she's easy to get along with because of her smile that you'll never predict that in her. She supports the budget of the guild and her job is usually strangling Jesse to death because of his uselessness. Her name means "very agreeable" and it's quite equal to her attitude.

**Public Relations Officer, the Wind: Lillan La Magnus**

Lila is my little sister. Not so little sister, anyway. She's way taller than me. As a Lord Knight, there's no surprise that she's the strongest of the guild. She may be the strongest but also the clumsiest. Also, she's always the first to know about ANYTHING. May it be gossip, rumor, news, facts, fiction, or anything at all; therefore, we appointed her as the Public Relations Officer, or in short, the P. R. O.

**Sergeant-at-arms, the Cloud: Clement François**

You'll believe me when you hear this. Chem (pronounced as "Kem") is our resident colonel. Why? Every time, you'll see him doing push-ups, running laps, and doing sit ups—just like a soldier. Now you know that he's an exercise-junk, he's also a genius. He has a superior IQ level that brought Creators and Professors all around Midgard just to see if it's true. Well, it's true. Brains, brawns, and he have the looks! What more could you want?

Hokay! That ends the introduction. I hope I get to write more about this. ;

Random stuffs: Jiang Uan Zhen is my Chinese name. Elisha is my friend who is really like the character in here.

Umm… hopefully I'll update soon:D Review for the introduction? Lolwtf, don't mind because the story hasn't even started yet. ROFL. )) Ciao!

Signed,

Laine 


	2. Sorry Note xx

-Whoooooooooosh!- Uploaded this right after the first chapter. Small bug in buuut, easily fixed. Or was that my computer? ¬.¬; I submitted a ticket because I've tried uploading a lot of times. I couldn't upload for three days. ¬.¬ Well, I'm really sorry for the delay of the chapter. To sorry for the trouble. I guess it was just some little bug. ¬o¬; I guess there was no need to file a ticket. ;; Again, I'm really sorry.

-Laine


	3. Chapter 1 : Valkyrie's Thoughts

Woah! New chapter coming right up! You know I was shocked when I saw a review a night after I uploaded this. ; Well, no complaints! xD I have one correction though. I wrote that Elisha Silvermoon was a **Sage**. She's supposed to be a **Professor**. xD Sorry for the mistake!

Anonymoussi – Wee, thanks! But seriously I never expected anyone to review. ; Thanks for the encouragement!

Okay, on to Chapter 1!

**Chapter I**

_Up in the sky in Valhalla where Gods and Valkyries roam, there lived a very famous Valkyrie who goes by the name of La Laine. Her long straight black hair danced with the wind. Unlike other Valkyries, her eyes were of the same color, which helped her stood out from the rest. She spent her time watching people roam around Midgard, staring at how they could survive in such a place. Ragnarok was near and yet it was as if nothing will happen._

_Her ocean-blue eyes scanned the ground. It was the usual. In the capital, Prontera, it was a place for busy shoppers and sellers. Some of the most famous guilds hung out there, talking about their next move for the next War of the Emperium. Prontera's satellite, Izlude, was full of adventurers willing to risk their lives in the dark caves of Byalan. In Geffen, the people near the fountain usually sat on the benches, catching up on the latest news. Some were adventuring the mysterious Geffenia. In Alberta, ships were docking by, traveling to Amatsu, Kunlun, Louyang, or Ayothaya. Morroc still has its own beauty though covered in sand. The only strange thing you see in Morroc is its water; so pristine in such a desert. North of the capital, Prontera, was Al de Baran. Probably one of the most peaceful and disciplined sites you've ever seen._

_The Valkyrie frowned. _"There's nothing new,"_ She thought out loud. _"Nothing…"

_While in deep thought, it struck her._ "Maybe the Novice Academy has something… different."_ She thought._

_She stood up and once again and scanned the Novice Academy. Novices were all lined up, learning new things about Midgard. Everyone was in solo traveling, probably didn't want company._

_But Valkyrie La Laine's eyes were so persistent. Finally, something caught her eye. It was a group of friends, very unique from what she saw around the Novice Academy. Two boys and five girls were sitting, forming a circle. _"Sense."_ She casted softly. From what she sees, a boy was older by one year and the other has a twin. A girl was younger. The rest were of the same age._

_At last, Valkyrie La Laine smiled. Though it was small, she could see that friendship is blooming._ "Maybe I'll stick around with this group,"_ She mumbled to herself, smiling. _"I might find something interesting inside them."

"Okay we've been through this." Eight-year old Leanne Higurashi said. Her blue eyes sparkled in the light and matched with her straight, long blue hair. "We've studied about the basic skills we need to know. I think we're ready."

"Hey Lea," Another eight-year old said and goes by the name of Rey La Magnus. She was lying on her stomach, her feet swaying in the air. "Do you really think so?"

Lea giggled. "I think so. I want to be a good Assassin Cross just like my dad!" She declared. "How about you guys?"

"I'll want to be a High Priest!" Nine-year old Clement Françoise said, with his apple-green eyes shining.

"A unique Whitesmith!" Dark brown haired Jiang Uan Zhen declared, playing with her ponytail. Her silver eyes were the most captivating about her.

"A very rich Creator…" Jesse Silvermoon dreamed out loud with hopeful amethyst eyes. He almost looks like Clement except that he has light-brown hair.

Elisha Silvermoon giggled, and tossed her light brown her backward. "If I were to choose, I might want to be a powerful Professor like mom, right, Jesse my twinnie?"

"I'll be a Sniper like my dad!" Rey said. "How about you, Lila?"

The youngest of all, seven-year old Lillan La Magnus thought for quite a while, her deep purple eyes looking at the ground. "Lord Knight like mommy!"

_RIIIIIIIIIIING!_ The bell finally rang. It was time for them to take the test.

The group stood up and waved good bye to each other. Good luck was spoken by each one of them.

After a while, all the Novices came out of their rooms. The hall was filled with joy because finally, they could go to their respective job classes. It was a time for good bye to everyone yet no one seems to mind at all.

"So I guess this is good bye?" Rey asked, teary-eyed.

"I'm going to miss you all." Lea said, smiling sadly.

Elisha waved her hand. "Nuh-uh. We'll still be together." She declared. She brought out seven different colored communicators. "Jesse and I made this—"

"—so we can all still stay in touch with each other." Jesse finished her sentence.

Each one of them took a communicator. After walking, they stood behind a gate. One more step, and the ground will teleport them to their respective towns.

They all looked into each other's eyes.

It was now or never.

All at the same time, they stepped out and vanished into thin air.

_Valkyrie La Laine did not take her eyes away from the group. She was impressed by the special bond they have in each other. Looking behind her, a big clock was ticking. It wasn't an ordinary clock. It can estimate the time of Ragnarok. She narrowed her eyes in disgust when she thought of the Dark Lord, the Baphomet, and the Lord of Death._

_Her hand reached for the surface of the clock. The short hand was placed at ten and the long hand was placed on twelve. She frowned. Ragnarok will be in ten years. No doubt about it. The Gods all think that no one will survive, especially one who could predict that future, someone like Urd. She did try to convince them but it was of no use. The Gods have a higher rank that can not be insulted._

_The Valkyrie narrowed her eyes in anger and clenched her fists. They were all wrong… dead wrong. She recalled the events of the group in the Novice Academy. _"If no one will survive, they will."_ She thought persistently. She's not going against the Gods or against the rules. After all, there was nothing written that she can not at least guide their path._

_She glanced at the gate of the Novice Grounds where the group was. _"I'm sure,"_ she murmured to herself._ "That you all will be the greatest heroes of Midgard…"

Okay, so mostly this was about Valkyrie La Laine. THAT'S MEEEEEEEEEE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! –gets shot- Yeah, whatever. Shut up yew shnipers. Don't shoot me when I'm gloating. –gets more shots- OKAY THAT'S IT, YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT! ROAAAAAAAAR! –gets her +7 Ice Pick- See you all soooooooon! Review at own free will! –chases snipers- COME BACK HERE! RAAAAAAAAAWWWWWR! D:


End file.
